En bas, sous l'escalier
by Ongi
Summary: Un OS basé sur trois personnages de Death Note: Matt, Mello et Near. Pour Matt, c'est inévitable que c'est en bas, sous l'escalier que se trouve la ... Venez lire!


**OS écrit pour le 2e défi de Maxima-Fic, organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone, consacré aux fanfictions (adresse sur mon profil).**

**Il fallait écrire un OS en partant d'un adage, d'une maxime ici :**

_**Aime la vérité, mais pardonne l'erreur. Voltaire **_

**J'ai également fait un mini-FanArt (le lien sera bientôt sur mon profil).**

**A vous de me dire si je suis bien dans le coup^^**

**Bonne lecture et merci de lire!**

* * *

><p>« <em>Je hais les erreurs !<em> »

Le hurlement se répercute dans toute la pièce. Les lourds coussins de velours pourpre s'écrasent aux murs, au sol, aux mercenaires qui observent sans mot dire cet animal forcené et cruel qui s'agite au centre de la salle. Cet adolescent chétif aux vêtements égocentriques et moulants, dont le rosaire blanc et rouge rebondit sur sa poitrine maigre au rythme de ses ruades enragées.

La folie déchaînée se retire lentement par vagues d'onde et les mafieux se redressent, osant timidement jeter un coup d'œil vers la silhouette menue affalée dans le sofa aux pieds croisés sur la table basse.

Le premier homme à s'avancer chute au sol, la tête en avant, un instant après que le coup de feu ait volé dans l'atmosphère de part en part.

Le mafieux qui suivait son comparse tombé à terre déglutit difficilement en voyant le canon de l'arme se braquer sur lui. Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour s'accrocher aux deux prunelles céruléennes emplies d'un calme démentiel.

La voix glaciale de Mello s'élève, roulant les syllabes sur la langue comme une saveur latente, et tous se mettent à chercher frénétiquement du regard.

« _Où est Mikaël ?_ »

Ils le retrouvent statufié parmi eux. Il se fait pousser devant le sofa, des mains appuient brutalement sur ses épaules pour qu'il s'agenouille. Mikaël ouvre la bouche et c'est un cri étouffé qui sort de sa gorge, alors qu'il s'étrangle dans son propre sang.

Mello se redresse, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux osseux et reprend à voix basse pour les autres.

« _Je déteste les erreurs_, s_urtout quand je me fais doubler par N_.»

Il les toise d'un regard sombre qui en fait frissonner plus d'un, malgré leur réputation dangereuse, malgré leur physique colossal. Ils frémissent une fois de plus alors qu'ils le regardent tous caresser presque tendrement la crosse de son revolver.

« _C'est compris ?_ »

Tous hochent la tête en silence, et Mello fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, satisfait.

« _Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire_. »

L'adolescent s'étale de tout son long sur le sofa, et regarde à peine quelques uns de ses hommes emporter les deux corps encore mous et chauds hors de la pièce, laissant une traînée de sang sombre sur la moquette. Les autres sont déjà partis exécuter le plan. Correctement cette fois-ci.

_Foutu Near !_

_..._

Il tire nonchalamment sur sa cigarette presque finie et la fumée âcre lui emplit les poumons encore davantage. Sa tête se balance en cadence avec la musique qui se déverse de son casque à ses oreilles, enfouies sous ses mèches auburn. Ses doigts tapotent le clavier de l'ordinateur à une vitesse qui semble irréelle.

Il jette de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers Mello qui croque à pleines dents dans sa plaque de chocolat noir, le regard dans le vide. Et Matt revient à son écran d'ordinateur en quelques secondes, conscient qu'il ne parviendra pas à capter l'attention de son compagnon. Mello réfléchit.

N'empêche que Matt ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque fois que ses yeux glissent le long de la peau brûlée. Ce n'est pas tant l'aspect carbonisé de la chair, ni les aspérités causées par les flammes qui le rebutent sans cesse. C'est plutôt une vieille image idiote qui s'affiche dans sa tête comme un écran d'ordinateur lorsque qu'il voit le visage défiguré de Mello.

Une image débile dont il ignore totalement l'origine mais qui lui donne envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou tellement elle le répugne.

Les conséquences de la vérité sur la réalité. Voilà l'image qui défile dans sa tête lorsqu'il pense à Mello.

Et seul Matt lui-même sait à quel point il déteste cette putain de vérité. La preuve : ses squelettes ne sont pas rangés au placard là où tout le monde peut parvenir, mais en bas, sous l'escalier, dans les disques durs externes codés qui remplissent les cartons.

La vérité ne lui paraît que belle, enterrée six pieds sous terre.

Et le nouveau visage de Mello lui semble exposer cette vérité à la pleine lumière du jour.

Matt n'a accepté de l'aider, non pas pour arrêter Kira, mais pour ne plus se sentir redevable envers la Wammy's House. La Wammy's House qui aime plus qu'appendre aux petits morveux qu'elle ramasse à quel point la vérité est importante, dangereuse.

Il sourit caustiquement il veut bien concéder cela à cette garce : elle est vraiment dangereuse quand elle s'y met. Y a qu'à regarder la figure ravagée de Mello pour en être immédiatement certain.

Il sursaute brusquement lorsque la main de Mello tape sur son épaule et réprime un sourire amusé quand les doigts de son compagnon de chambre noire soulève l'un des écouteurs de son casque audio pour se faire entendre.

« _Tu peux me trouver des infos sur la journaliste Kiyomi Takada ?_ »

« _Tu m'insultes, là ?_ »

Mello ricane en entendant le ton bravache de Matt et lâche le casque audio pour reprendre sa place dans son fauteuil fétiche. Les doigts de Matt reprennent leur course effrénée sur le clavier.

Promis, il se barre définitivement dès que cette enquête sur Kira est réglée. Promis, il n'aura plus jamais affaire à la vérité.

Plutôt se tirer une balle.

...

Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignent de ses insomnies. Il prend tout doucement le dossier que lui tend Matt, comme si par le simple geste d'allonger le bras allait rompre l'harmonie silencieuse qui gravite tout autour de lui.

« _Merci_. »

Near ne ressent rien devant le rictus moqueur de Matt. Il penche juste inconsciemment la tête sur le côté comme pour demander ce qui l'amuse. Son doigt s'enroule calmement autour d'une de ses mèches blanches et l'attente fait perdre sa décontraction à Matt. Son regard se fait irrité tandis qu'il demande, impatient :

« _Tu ne vérifies pas ? Je peux me barrer ?_ »

Near tourne les yeux vers le tas de jouets qui paraît l'appeler à grand renfort de couleurs et de formes attirantes. Il baisse son regard sur le dossier noir, entend Matt soupirer et se balancer tantôt sur son pied gauche, tantôt sur le droit. Sa main effleure avec douceur la couverture cartonnée.

« _Non, c'est bon. Je te crois._ »

Matt se précipite presque vers la sortie en grommelant un '_connard_' retentissant. Il pile abruptement lorsque le _souffle_ qu'articule Near lui parvient.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Pourquoi quoi ?_ »

« _Pourquoi tu me donnes ce dossier contenant toutes les informations que t'as demandé Mello au cours de l'enquête ?_ »

Matt se remet à sourire sarcastiquement. Il ne s'éloigne pas de la porte, cependant.

« _Parce que posséder des papiers bourrés de trucs qui servent à dévoiler la vérité aux yeux de tous me donne la gerbe._ »

Near boucle ses cheveux en pinçant les lèvres et plissant les yeux, dans un air de profonde réflexion.

« _Tu parles exactement comme Mello._ »

« _Ta gueule !_ »

Matt se rue sur lui et ses mains se tendent pour le saisir.

«_ J'en ai rien à foutre de votre putain de vérité à la noix ! Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer avec votre vérité ? ! Vous me faites chier avec votre vérité ! Quand est-ce que vous allez piger, merde ? !_ »

Ses doigts lâchent le col blanc du t-shirt blanc de Near qui se rencogne un peu dans son fauteuil en cuir. Mais il continue complètement enragé, comme seul pouvait l'être Mello avant de… _avant_.

« _La véritable place de la vérité, c'est en bas, sous l'escalier !_ »

Near se contente de dévisager Matt des ses yeux impénétrables et le congédie finalement de la main, comme un vulgaire domestique. _Après avoir été le chien de Mello, c'est le tour d'être chienchien de Near, pas vrai ?_

_..._

Near regarde Matt s'allumer une cigarette depuis la baie vitrée, et cligne des yeux devant son inexplicable besoin de nicotine. Et ses lèvres pâles et crevassées laissent tomber un murmure dans le silence blanc du SPK.

« _Je ne suis pas Mello, Matt. Alors je te pardonne de ne pas aimer la vérité. Parce que c'est ta plus grande erreur_. »

* * *

><p><strong>Je trouve la fin très... pathétique? risible? nulle à chier? XD Bref, en espérant que vous ayez quand même aimé ;)<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu, encore une fois!**


End file.
